Hoods and Angels
by JasmineWinston
Summary: (Request) One year after the events of the book, the Greasers' and Socs' are still mortal enemies. Can they get over it and become friends? Maybe even fall in love? (Some characters aren't mentioned in the book/movie. Scout is from the TV show, just in case you are wondering.)
1. Chapter One: Cherry Valance

I drew in a hurried breath, watery eyes fixed on the framed photo I held in my hand. It was a photo of Bob and I, leaning against his blue Mustang on our second date. His arm was draped around my shoulders, the rings he had always admired glistened on his fingers in the sunlight. We were laughing, our cheerful smiles frozen in time. That was a little over a year ago. Today was the one year anniversary marking Bob's death.

I wiped away the tear that began to descend down my cheek, leaving a shimmering trail from my eyes to my chin. I replaced the photograph back on it's adopted spot on my nightstand, sniffling slightly and rubbing the newly accumulated tears from my eyes. Standing up, I quickly shuffled to the bathroom across the hall and shut the door behind me.

I sighed and bent over the sink, elbows on either side of it, tears splattering on the shining porcelain. Shaking, I glanced at the mirror, the reflection of a reddened, blotchy-faced teenager meeting my gaze, I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed myself up from the sink, forcing a small smile.

"Sherri," my mom called, "it's time for dinner." Her voice was softer today, sympathetic.

"I'm coming, Mom." My voice quavered slightly. I forced another smile and opened the door, slowly making my way downstairs.

Mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs, showing me an earnest smile. I flashed her my faux-paus smile momentarily and walked past her into the dining room, sitting down. Mom pulled up a chair next to me, taking my hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it with her thumb in an attempt to comfort me. She pulled my head into her chest, and I returned the hug gratefully. I sighed and pushed myself up after letting her stroke my hair absentmindedly for a few minutes I lifted a fork from the table and shifted the food on the plate that sat in front of me, chin resting on the heel of my hand. I moved the food around the plate for several minutes, not eating.

"I'm going to bed," I stated hoarsely, scooting away from the table and my untouched food. Mom nodded, watching me leave the room with a sympathetic smile glued to her face. I slowly climbed the stairs, one after another, and shuffled into my room, flopping onto the bed. Knees fused to my chest and pillow encased in my arms, I sobbed quietly.

I looked up from my pillow at the clock ticking away at my wall. It read 11:59. Mom had gone to bed about an hour ago - at least I had heard her shuffling around - and I felt cold and lonely.

I thought about Ponyboy, and how maybe I could go over to his house. Maybe he was remembering how tonight a year ago, he had almost died. He had almost died because of Bob, and Johnny had stabbed him. Maybe he was asleep, though. It was midnight. Then again, I had promised myself for the uptienth time that I was never going over there again. I had told the Greasers' that, too. Ever since Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston had died, that greasy hood Tim Shepard had been hanging around the Curtis house more and more, making passes at me with every chance he got.

I sighed and stood up, shrugging away the possibility that the Curtis' brothers were asleep, or that Shepard would be there, and walked over to my door. I peered out of the crack between my door and the threshold. All the lights in the house were extinguished, and nothing was moving or making a sound. I looked over at the clock once again - 12:07 - then at my oversized sweatshirt that hung limply off my shoulders. There was no way I was presentable enough to even sit in my front yard. I sneered, deciding not to bother changing, and slipped out my door and into the hall.

Silently, I snuck down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. When I reached the bottom, I stopped and turned, checking if there was any possibility that I would get caught.

I stepped outside. The air was brisk, seeping coldly through my thick, baggy sweatshirt, stinging my nose and freezing my watery eyes. I wrapped my arms around my chest and began to walk. The wind blew my tangled hair behind my back, lifting limply up and down as I walked forward.

As I walked, I passed places filled with memories. The lot. That's where I became a greaser spy. Jay's. That's the dingy old Soc hangout Bob had taken me on our first date. The park.

I stopped and fixed my eyes on that horrid fountain. The water flew from the tip, slapping upon itself and glistening in the moonlight. I dragged myself over to the fountain, pausing at the edge and staring at the dark, permanent stain on the blue-green stone. I was a fixed reminder of what had happened that night. When I had heard the story of what had happened, it made me hate Bob. I had always told him not to drink, it would get him into big trouble some day. I had told him that, and look where he ended up. I hated him, I knew that. I loved him, though. I knew that, too. I sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at the sparking water.

Who knows how long I sat there? A minute? An hour? A lifetime, even? It wouldn't make any difference. I could stay there forever. Just sitting, just staring.

I stood up and gave the fountain one last look and dashed back to the sidewalk. I continued to walk until I saw the silhouette of the Curtis House sitting on the corner of that old, run-down street. I paused, wondering if it was such a good idea to be out here alone, on the wrong side of the tracks, past midnight. Looking around cautiously, I took another step forward towards the Curtis House.

Noticing I was slouched over slightly from fatigue and depression, I straightened my back and held my head high. _I should be stronger than this. _I thought to myself. _I am stronger than this._

Back straight and head high, I smiled a watery smile, walking up the steps of the Curtis House. This lights were on, and I saw people moving inside. One of them looked like Two-Bit, laughing hysterically. I lifted my hand, which was balled into a fist and half-concealed by me oversized sweatshirt. I paused, my arm dangling in the air and an inch from the door.

_What if they don't want me here? _I thought. It was the first time I had thought about that possibility that night. As I lowered my arm, someone opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two: Sodapop Curtis

"Hey, Half-Wit. Get me another beer while you're in there!" Steve yelled.

"It's Two-Bit!" Two-Bit's voice yelled back from the kitchen. He walked in with two beers, popping the cap off on one of them with the handle of his switchblade. He chucked the second beer at Steve who missed. The bottle shattered on the wall behind the couch, spraying Steve and I with the amber liquid and small shards of glass. The cap bounced comically off of Steve's head. Two-Bit's laughter boomed through the house, and I scowled at him.

"Damnit Two-Bit!" Steve growled, shaking glass from his hair. Two-Bit continued to laugh as he perched himself against a wall.

"S'not my fault you're a bad catch, Steve," Two-Bit grinned.

"Guys, shut the hell up, will ya?" Darry growled, motioning to Ponyboy, who was asleep and propped up against Tim's leg. Tim chucked the bottle of what must've been his tenth beer that night on the floor. He looked down at Pony asleep against his leg. I think he had just realized Ponyboy was there. Tim shook his leg, startling Pony. Ponyboy jumped, looking around the room rapidly. Tim laughed and stood up.

"I'm goin' to Bucks," he mumbled, "see you guys tomorrow."

"You're not driving, are you?" Darry asked. Tim shook his head as though he actually cared about driving drunk.

Tim stumbled over to the door and pulled it open. He froze on the spot, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, doll," he said teasingly.

"You're nauseating, hood," a woman's voice responded from the porch.

"Who is it?" I yelled at Tim.

"It's Cherry," Tim answered, his eyes still fixed outside the door, the smirk lingering on his mouth.

"Come in, Cherry," Darry told her, "and leave her alone, Tim." Cherry slipped past Tim, who was scowling. I saw him mouth something that looked like '_damnit_', and then he slammed the door behind him. Cherry smiled at Pony, sitting in the spot Tim had previously inhabited.

"Thanks, Darry," Cherry smiled at Darry, too. Darry nodded and smiled back. Her voice was rough and was slightly depressed. Matted red hair was bunched behind her ears in a ponytail. A baggy, grey sweatshirt drooped off her shoulders and gathered around her knees, where I saw several rips and tears in the worn jeans she was wearing. Ponyboy sat up and looked her over, frowning.

"Hey," I said as I sat down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "What's wrong?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer. Cherry shook her head as tears began to slowly well in her eyes and buried her head in my shirt. I looked up at Darry with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Darry mouthed '_her boyfriend_' at me and I nodded, knowing full well what he meant. Today, one year ago, began the events leading to Johnny and Dallas's deaths - Bob's death. I stroked Cherry's hair in an attempt to comfort her. She never responded, and I just kept stroking her hair.

Ponyboy looked at the floor. I bet he was thinking of how Bob had tried to drown him before he was stabbed by Johnny.

In spite of myself, I smiled, thinking of how I was actually holding Cherry Valance. I have had a crush on her ever since she drove up to the gang last year to become our spy.

Ponyboy liked Cherry, too. I could tell just by the way he looked at her and acted when she was around. I didn't let anyone know that I liked Cherry. Not Darry, or Two-Bit. _Certainly _not Two-Bit. He'd probably let it slip when he was on one of his drunken ramblings. I'm not even sure I would ever tell Steve. I trust him and all, but I just can't be sure he wouldn't tell Pony just to get a rise out of him. I knew they hated each other, and I couldn't do anything to fix that.

I pulled to corners of my mouth down from a smile to a straight line. Cherry was upset, and it would look suspicious for me to be smiling while I comforted her. No one seemed to notice I had smiled, so I patted Cherry's back.

Ponyboy was turned around looking at Cherry, a sympathetic look on his face. He probably understood what Cherry was going through better than the rest of the gang. Johnny was his best friend. He pursed his lips and stood up, sitting down again on the opposite arm of Cherry's chair and rested a hand on her back.

Cherry pulled herself from my chest and hurriedly wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. She mumbled a quick apology and looked up at my with watery eyes.

"Thanks, Sodapop," she muttered. I nodded and gave her a small smile. She looked at Pony, then Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit, who had all remained quiet while Pony and I confronted her.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Cherry asked.

Steve shrugged. "Not much. We were just drinking and stuff like that."

"Want a beer?" Two-Bit offered, and then was hit upside the head by Steve. Cherry smiled and shook her head.

"No," she declined. "No, I'm ok." Cherry looked up at Pony, who was slumped on the arm of the chair. His eyes were only half open.

"You should go to bed, Ponyboy," Darry said slowly. I think he had downed a few beers himself. "You shouldn't be up this late on a school night, anyway." He looked at the clock, his eyes popping momentarily. I glanced over at the clock as well - 1:00.

Ponyboy frowned and sighed when he looked at the clock. He stood up, stumbling slightly due to fatigue. He smiled at Cherry and said goodnight, retreating down the hall and into the room he and I shared. The door shut and the room remained silent, regardless of the continuous tickings from the clock hung on the wall.

I swung my arm around the back of the chair and looked at Darry, who looked as though he was about to fall asleep. Cherry noticed this as well and looked around at the rest of the greasers, each of them either seeming really tired or really drunk. In Two-Bit's case: Both.

"You know," Cherry broke the silence, "I should really go. Darry snapped out of his tired state and looked at Cherry.

"You can stay. We don't mind," I told her. Cherry shook her head.

"No," she stated firmly. "My mom doesn't know I'm here. I'd hate to worry her. Besides, you guys look like you'll drop at any moment." She stood up and smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Alright," Darry sighed, pushing himself up from his chair. "It was great seeing you, Cherry." He walked over to where Cherry stood and gave her a brief, comforting hug. Cherry hugged Darry lightly as he patted her back. Darry released her and she took a step back, waving at the gang.

"I'll see you guys later," she smiled. "Thanks again."

Two-Bit, Steve, and I waved as she closed the door behind her. I yawned and stretched an arm over my head, finally realizing how tired I really was. Darry threw himself back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. The room continued to remain eerily quiet, the clock ticking away in the background.

"Shit, man," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to bed. See ya in the mornin'." I stood up and made my way to mine and Pony's bedroom and opened the door.

Ponyboy was sprawled out on his stomach, his arm dangling off the side of the bed. The light from the hallway flooded into the room, illuminating the books, dirty laundry, and random objects that littered the floor.

I stepped over a pile of Pony's book's concealed by a t-shirt, and sat on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto my back, too tired to bother taking off the rest of my clothes. Ponyboy hadn't taken any notice of me coming in.

"Ponyboy?" I asked wearily, turning over to look at the back of Pony's head. He didn't answer or even move, so I concluded he was deep in sleep. I smiled and tossed an arm around Pony and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter Three: Ponyboy Curtis

***One Month Later***

I tried focusing on the movie screen at the Nightly Double, but it was nearly impossible. Darry had insisted that Sodapop come with me, and he couldn't sit still long enough to even watch the opening. I slouched over in my chair, resting my chin in my hand while Soda turned around, looking for some other form of entertainment.

"Hey, babe," he whistled at a passing blonde. She whipped around and looked at Sodapop, a startled look on her face. The blonde scoffed and turned around, sitting next the another guy a few rows up from Soda and I. Soda continued to watch her with a lopsided grin, seemingly not noticing the boy she had sat next to.

"She's, pretty, huh, Pone?" Soda said. I didn't answer.

I continued to try and focus on the screen, but my attention was diverted from the movie to what I was seeing in my peripheral vision. The girl Soda had whistled at was whispering in her boyfriends ear. His face hardened and he twisted around in his seat, fixing Soda with an icy glare.

"Hey, you," he growled. Soda's smirk evaporated and he looked at the boy.

"Yeah?" Soda responded.

"You got a problem?"

"Don't think so."

The boy scowled and shifted in his seat to get a better look at Soda.

"I think you've got a problem, grease."  
"You do?"

"Yeah." The boys stood up quickly, still glaring at Soda. "Yeah, I do."

Soda gasped in mock-surprise. He rushed out of his seat, tugging on the sleeve of my hoodie.

"C'mon, Pony!" he yelled over his shoulder. I hesitated, but decided to follow when the boy began to advance in Soda's direction. I got out of my seat and ran after Soda.

Soda was already on the other side of the fence when I reached it, so I crawled under the hole on the bottom of it as fast as I could. I chased after Soda, who was laughing loudly as he disappeared behind a building. I ran about a foot from the spot where Soda had turned and disappeared before I was jerked back by the arm and pushed against the wall.

I thought maybe that boy had caught up with us, and he decided to jump me instead of Sodapop. Instead, I saw Soda peering around the corner of the building, his back pressed against the wall, one hand pinning me against to it as well. Soda held me there for several minutes before he declared that the coast was clear.

Soda stepped away from the building and began casually walking down the alleyway with his hands in his pockets. I glanced back towards the Nightly Double. The boy was no where in sight. I jogged to catch up with Soda, who was already walking down the side of the road, his hands still buried in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I made you miss the movie, Pony," Soda said.

"That's okay." I shrugged. "I didn't like it anyway."

Soda laughed. "Good. That movie was _boring_." I smiled and continued strolling down the street. The sky was dark, and there weren't many streetlamps lighting the side of the street here. I shivered slightly against the cold wind and wrapped my arms around my torso. Soda and I didn't say a word for several minutes.

"So," Soda said, "you interested in girls yet, Pone?"

Soda always asks me that, so the question didn't surprise me, Girls had begun to intrigue me more lately. I guess everytime Soda told me I'd start liking them, he meant it.

"Kind of, I guess," I said. Then I thought about Cherry. I used to want to date her. She's smart, pretty, and understanding. Lately though, those feelings have begun it fade. If I asked her on a date, I bet she'd turn me down. I knew she still loved Bob. Well, at least a little, given the way she had cried over him last month. Dating me would probably remind her too much of why he died. Besides, I'm a greaser and she's a Soc. I remembered what Johnny had said to me the night we met Cherry. "_It was because we're greasers. We could have hurt her reputation._"

Soda smiled when he heard my answer and he slapped me on the back. "Knew you'd grow out of it, Ponyboy!" he cheered. I gave him a meek smile and kept walking.

"Any girls ya like?" Soda asked.

"Not really," I answered. Soda stared at me, not content with my answer and urging for me to continue. I sighed and said, "I used to like Cherry, but I'm over it now." Soda's eyes glistened.

"Well, you'll find someone." Soda's voice sounded much more cheerful when he spoke.

I smiled and continued to walk. My hands started to feel like they were going to freeze off against the brisk September wind, so I slipped them into the pockets of my hoodie. Soda didn't say anything more about girls and I didn't want to start a conversation, so we walked in silence.

On our walk home, Soda and I passed the lot near our house. The lot was currently in it's common vacated state. I could see that streetlamp by the sidewalk clearly. My eyes flitted to the spot where Dally had dropped dead. I remembered how he had helped Johnny and I when Johnny had stabbed Bob. Sometimes I even wondered if Dallas had only done it to help Johnny, and that if I was the one who had stabbed Bob he would've just slammed the door in my face.

I was relieved when we finished passing the lot. Whenever I passed it, I was flooded with memories of Johnny and Dallas. I hated that lot, now. I refused to go there, and I avoided passing it if I could. What I didn't understand was why the gang didn't feel that way. I knew they loved Johnny and Dallas as much as I did, yet they could endure hanging in the very spot where Dallas had died. It was like how Cherry could bear being in the park. Maybe it was because they wanted to hold onto a piece of Dallas. I'd rather not ask, so I'll have to be content with never knowing.

When I saw our house looming in the distance I began running, eager to get inside and out of the cold. Soda didn't seem to mind me leaving him behind, and he continued to walk. I rushed up the porch step and thrust the door open, immediately engulfed in warmth.

I looked around the room. As usual, Darry was settled in his chair. Tim and Steve were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. It sounded like they were discussing multiple broads they had picked up. Neither of them seemed to notice that I had come in. Cherry sat in the corner. She was looking at me, smiling.

"Hi, Ponyboy!" she greeted. I walked over to where she was seated and leaned against the wall. "What've you been up to?"

"Just got back from the movies," I said. "Soda decided he should pick up on some girl and her boyfriend chased us out." As I finished telling Cherry, Soda walked in and closed the door, flopping down next to Steve on the couch. He picked up a bottle of beer that was resting on the table nearby and took a sip. Cherry laughed.

"Sounds like fun," Cheery grinned.

"Very," I agreed sarcastically.

Just then, another girl stepped in from the kitchen. I had never seen her before. She had short red hair that fell about and inch above her shoulders, swaying carelessly as she sat down in front of Cherry. Her grey eyes glistened in the dim light overhead. The sleeves of her purple shirt were bunched up at her wrists and she sipped on a Pepsi she must've taken from the kitchen. She was possibly the prettiest girl I've ever seen because I couldn't stop staring at her.

I looked in the opposite direction when she turned around, but I guess she still caught me staring at her. She stood up and leaned up against the wall next to me, smirking.

"Hi," she said in a New York accent, "I'm Courtney."

"I… um…" I stuttered. "I'm Ponyboy."

"Oh, so you're Ponyboy?" She grinned. "Cherry's told me loads 'bout ya."

I looked at Cherry. "You did?" She laughed and nodded.

"Guess I might've let a few things slip," Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry's my cousin," Courtney said. "She told me you were cute." I felt my face getting hot. I opened my mouth to say something back, but nothing came out and Courtney smirked. I looked at Cherry. Her face was a light shade of pink and she was looking at the floor. I looked back at Courtney, who was still smirking and staring at me.

"My parents sent me down here because they thought I was joinin' some back-alley gang, or somethin'," Courtney said, shaking her head. "They thought that if Cherry looked after me for a bit, I'd 'straighten up'. Your friend over there," Courtney nodded her head at Tim, "was giving me a hard time for being a 'Soc'. I mean, what's a Soc?" Courtney smirked.

I pursed my lips and told her, "Most of us greasers consider Socs to be snobby, rich mean… you know, real bastards." Courtney's smile faded and her eyes probed mine with fury. "I don't think that, though," I reassured her, motioning to Cherry. Courtney's eyes shifted to her cousin, then back to me. Her expression was softer, but still blazing with anger.

"So I take it that he," Courtney jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Tim, "doesn't like Socs?"

I shook my head. "His name's Tim Shepard. He's a real hood," I explained. "He and my friend, Dallas Winston were real close, I guess. Both of them really held grudges against Socs. Dally really hated everything, actually."

Courtney scanned over the room curtly. "Is Dallas here?"

I bit my lip and lowered my head. Hesitantly, I quietly said, "He died." Courtney knitted her eyebrows together and mumbled an apology.

"If you don't mind me asking," Courtney said, "how did Dallas die?" She jerked her head downward, apparent that she thought it was a stupid and offensive question.

I sighed and hesitated again. "No, it's fine," I told her. Courtney looked up from the floor to my eyes and smiled. I made a shrewd decision to tell her about Johnny, too. I started telling her about how Johnny and I had ran into that burning church, resulting in Johnny and Dallas being injured.

"After, there was this big rumble," I paused, and Courtney nodded her head in understanding. "Well, there was no way Dallas was going to miss it, so he broke out of the hospital with Two-Bit's switchblade and got to the lot. We won, and Dallas dragged me to the hospital to see Johnny." I paused. "Then we saw him die," I finished in a hushed tone.

"Dally couldn't take it, so he left and abandoned me at the hospital. Some guy drove me back here. Then Dallas called. He told us he just robbed a store and the cops were after him. He wanted us to meet him in the park. H-He pointed an unloaded gun at the cops once we got there and they shot him."

When I finished, I looked down and remained silent. Courtney stayed silent as well, her eyes fixed on me. In the time it's been since Johnny and Dallas died, I have been able to think about them without sinking into depression. After I had finally convinced myself that it was Johnny who had killed Bob and that he and Dallas were dead, I would constantly succumb to the sinking, hollow feeling of grief. On occasion when I was alone, I would even cry. Soda and Johnny were the only people I knew who wouldn't mind seeing me cry. Maybe Cherry wouldn't mind, but I don't know.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "when'd you get here?"

"'Bout a day or so." Courtney shrugged. "Cherry's parents left town 'bout a week ago, or somethin'. I think she dragged me here 'cos she wanted to see… What was his name again?" She paused momentarily. "Name's Coca-Cola, or somethin' like that."

"Sodapop," I corrected her. "He's my brother, over there." I pointed at Soda, sitting on the couch with Tim and Steve. The three of them were rambling on about girls still. Courtney's eyes traveled to where I was pointing, her glare landing on Sodapop. She looked back at me, a small smile lingering on her face.

"Boy, he's a looker," she said, grinning. I didn't respond. "Is his name _really_ Sodapop?" I had been expecting her to ask that question, just like everyone does at some point when I tell them mine or Soda's name. Cherry and Marcia were the only ones who never asked.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded. "Ponyboy's my real name, too."

Courtney smirked. "I bet if you had any other brothers, his name'd be Switchblade, or something strange like that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Two-Bit's your brother, judgin' on a name like that."

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, Two-Bit's just a friend, part of the gang, ya dig? His real name's Keith. We call him Two-Bit 'cos he talks too much!" Two-Bit emerged from the kitchen, popping open a beer.

"Anyway," I continued, "my other brother's name is Darry." I jerked my thumb at my eldest brother, settled in his chair with a newspaper unfolded in front of him.

"He sure looks like fun," Courtney commented sarcastically.

"Used to be fun," I told her, "before mom and dad died. Ever since, he's been taking on more responsibilities to take care of me and Soda. Soda even dropped out of school to help Darry.

"The gang helps, though." I smiled. "They're always there for us. Even Tim Shepard's outfit and the Brumley Boys. One of us could waste a kid in one of the other gangs one day, and if we needed help the next they'd show."

"Sounds nice," Courtney sighed. "Wish I had friends like that. Kids I know are like 'you can hang with us, but when it matters most, you're on your own'. I'm kinda hoping I'll find some people here who won't do that."

"I wouldn't do that," I said. Courtney beamed at me.

"Thanks, Ponyboy."

"Courtney, we have to go." It was Cherry. She was standing in front of us with her bag clutched in her hand and a coat draped over her shoulders. Courtney groaned and pushed herself off the wall.

"Bye, Pony," Courtney said glumly.

"Bye." I waved, and Courtney and Cherry made their way to the door. "Wait," I interjected, and Courtney turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could show you around Tulsa sometime?"

"I'd like that," Courtney said, smiling. "I'll see ya tomorrow then, Ponyboy." She winked and walked out the door. Cherry smiled and waved to us all, then looked at Sodapop momentarily before strolling outside and closing the door.

"Ponyboy's got a _girlfriend_," whooped Two-Bit in a singsong voice, making all the greasers howl in laughter besides Darry and I. I scowled as Soda draped an arm around my shoulders, laughing hysterically. Tim jeered something that was drowned out by a whooping cry from Two-Bit.

"What's so funny?" I yelled. Nobody answered. I guessed maybe everyone was a little drunk.

Darry threw his paper down. "Shut the hell up," he growled. The gang was silenced immediately, a few small outbursts of laughter coming from Two-Bit after everyone quieted down.

"Thanks, Darry." I grinned. He nodded and rested his head in his hand, looking blankly at the wall with a bored expression on his face. Soda's arm slid off my shoulders and he leaned back against the wall, still smiling.

I looked up at the clock, taken aback when I realized it was almost midnight. Soda and I had left pretty late for that movie, but I didn't notice how long ago that was.

Maybe it was because I was now aware of how late it was, but my eyelids began to feel heavy. Now I felt as though I would fall asleep at any moment. I stood up and walked to the hall, saying goodnight before I proceeded to mine and Soda's bedroom. After I changed from my hoodie and jeans into a t-shirt and some boxers, I crawled into bed.

I was half asleep when the bedroom door opened and the dim light from the hall cascaded into the room. When the door closed, everything was once again engulfed into darkness. I heard someone shuffling around the room, and a few minutes later Sodapop slid into bed next to me.

"Ponyboy," Soda whispered.

"Mhm?"

"You awake?"

"I think so," I mumbled.

"Pone, can I tell ya somethin'?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I need ya to keep it secret, though."

"I promise," I assured him.

There was a momentary pause, and then Soda said, "I think I love Cherry."

I flipped around to face Soda, my eyes drilling into his. He was rarely serious, but I could tell when he was. Sodapop was dead serious.

"_What_!?" I nearly shouted. Soda hushed me.

"Said I think I love Cherry," Soda repeated.

"That why ya seemed so happy when I told ya I didn't like Cherry no more?" Soda nodded.

"Just don't tell no one 'bout it, Pony, please?"

"Already promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

Soda smile. "Thanks, Pone." He threw his arm around me like he did every night and closed his eyes. I wondered how long Soda had liked Cherry. Soda wasn't shy, everyone knew that, so I couldn't understand why he hadn't made a move on her. Perhaps he knew I liked Cherry and he never did anything so he would spare my feelings and not hate him. I wouldn't have gotten mad or upset with him if he did. How could he know I liked Cherry, though? I had never told anyone about how I liked her. Not Scout, or Darry, not anyone. That is the only theory I could think of that made sense, though, since Soda announced his 'love' for Cherry Valance to me the same night I told him I didn't have feelings for her anymore.

I know I shouldn't be concerned about it, though. I only needed not to tell anyone. Besides, I'm pretty sure I liked Courtney, and knowing I would be spending my whole Saturday with her made me smile.

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.


End file.
